Sadistic Smile
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: “What… what did he do…?” The orange haired teen wrapped his arms softly around Uryuu’s shaking form. “He asked me… if I wanted you back… and I did…” The Quincy sniffed, wiping his tears on Ichigo’s jacket. [SLASH! Ichigo x Uryuu] [Rated T] [ONESHOT]


**a/n: **First Ichigo x Uryuu fanfic, slash, romance, etc... This was written for my friend Hannah R. who loves Uryuu. I hope you enjoy it Hannah and to the rest of you!! Also, reviews are loved!!!

* * *

**Sadistic Smile**

**By:** HinoYashaKitsu

_A Uryuu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki FanFiction_

* * *

Ichigo fell back, bleeding from a brutal chest wound received from Grimmjow slicing down on Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Uryuu shouted, as Grimmjow yanked out Pantera from the deputy shinigami's chest. He screamed and Grimmjow simply laughed. Uryuu raced over, and fell to the ground and watched Ichigo thrash around moaning and screaming.

"Don't! You Can't…! I Can Still Fight!!" Ichigo had his eyes shut tight, Zangetsu emitted 'pulses' like a heartbeat. Uryuu, frantic, pulled Ichigo up and hugged him tightly.

"Ichigo… I'm here please…" Grimmjow laughed and entered the garganta holding Pantera like a dagger.

"Good Luck Healing That Wound Quincy Boy!!" He cackled, as the gate to Hueco Mundo slid shut, leaving Uryuu holding Ichigo's bleeding form.

Suddenly, all movement stopped, only Ichigo's heartbeat remained, getting slower and slower.

"Heh! So King Couldn't Fight An Arrancar?!" Uryuu's eyes snapped open, he froze. This was not Ichigo, no, this was Ichigo's hollow self. Uryuu drew back, trembling slightly at what we might see. Black eyes instead of white and a hollow mask forming. Wasn't Ichigo training with the Vaizards to prevent this? And why wasn't Ichigo controlling Hichigo like he should be? Hichigo's slender hand reached up and wrapped slowly around Uryuu's neck, Uryuu was paralyzed in fear. Hichigo applied pressure so that Uryuu couldn't talk, in a few seconds Uryuu started to shake.

"Quincy, You Love King, ne?" Hichigo whispered tauntingly in Uryuu's ear. Uryuu nodded and Hichigo no longer held his hand around Ishida's neck instead it was curling around his hair.

"What would you do for my King?" He asked, grinning and pulling Uryuu closer.

"I'd… I'd die…" He cried softly, closing his eyes and shaking uncontrollably.

"Do you want King back? Or would you like me to get Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's head for you?" He purred, stroking Uryuu's hair gently, sadistically.

"I want Ichigo." That was all Hichigo needed that simple satisfaction that made him smile.

--------

_The next day at school…_

Thanks to Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, Uryuu was all fixed up and ready to go to school, and so was Ichigo. Ichigo slinked in, dragging his bag on the floor, Shinji the Vaizard wasn't here today and Uryuu half thanked him for skipping. Putting his bag on his desk, Ichigo's eyes lingered over to Uryuu, who sat pretending to read the textbook. Biting his lip, Ichigo waited patiently for another time to talk with Uryuu.

--------

They'd both gathered in an empty chemistry lab to talk, but Uryuu turned away from Ichigo, gritting teeth together as Ichigo asked him a dreaded question:

"Did you see… him?" Be 'him' Ichigo meant Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo's hollow side. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu by the shoulders and spun him around; before he knew it they were practically touching noses, and they were both pressed up against the wall.

"So did you?! I need to know Uryuu! It's for your own good!!" Uryuu… Ichigo had never called him that before, instead it was always Ishida or Quincy or some mean name but then when Ichigo leaned against Uryuu like that, pressing his body weight against Uryuu so he couldn't move Uryuu simply nodded as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Uryuu, I'm sorry." Ichigo hung his head, as Uryuu silently sobbed, still fearing Hichigo and still fearing for Ichigo's life.

"What… what did he do…?" The orange haired teen wrapped his arms softly around Uryuu's shaking form.

"He asked me… if I wanted you back… and I did…" The Quincy sniffed, wiping his tears on Ichigo's jacket.

--------

Ten minutes later or so, someone came charging down the hall and Uryuu was gone before Ichigo knew it. Tatsuki came into the classroom.

"Seen Orihime, Ichigo?!" She asked, panting and still in her gi, she had something that looked like a brush on her cheek supposedly from a crescent kick. Ichigo shook his head.

"Well I'll See you Ichigo!! Tell Her I'm Lookin' for her if you do see Orihime!!" Se called, waving as she ran back out of the classroom. Kurosaki nodded.

--------

When Ichigo got home, he couldn't find his dad, Isshin, who normally greeted him with some assault. He asked Yuzu if she knew where Isshin was and she smiled and told him that their father was at Karakura General Hospital. Wondrous…

Ichigo trudged into the building, and asked the nice clerk where he could find Dr. Ishida, since Ichigo never learned Dr. Ishida's first name. After waiting in the elevator that was crammed with crying children, a janitor with chemicals, visitors with flowers, and a hidden speaker playing slow craptastic music, Ichigo flung himself into the open hallway gasping for breathing. The elevator was incredibly slow! He looked at the signs, Dr. Ishida's office was in room number E207. Wondrous…

Hesitant, Ichigo stood there, deciding whether or not to knock on the door since he could hear his father's booming voice and another voice that was quieter, apparently it was Ishida's father. They were talking about Ichigo… and about Uryuu… and about the arrancar, Grimmjow. Ichigo stared at the door, not even thinking about daring to knock when it suddenly swung open. Ichigo ran behind it, not wanting Isshin or Ishida's father to see but it was none other than Ishida Uryuu himself.

"Kurosaki. What, might I ask, are you doing at this hospital?" He asked, cold eyes glaring at Ichigo. Squirming slightly, Ichigo tried to come up with a good reason other than 'I know my father's here.'

"I wanted to see you." Good lord how red Uryuu went before turning on his heels and leaving.

"Ishida! Ishida!! Wait!" He bellowed, chasing after the quick-footed Quincy, he caught up just before the elevator doors closed. Thankfully no one other than those two were inside. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu by the wrists and pinned him against the wall.

"Why're you calling me Kurosaki again? I thought when I was dying yesterday you cried out Ichigo! Ichigo!!" He frowned; tightening his grip around Uryuu's opposing will.

"And You Earlier were consoling and crap you acted all Uryuu! Uryuu!" He sneered, purposefully pushing Kurosaki's buttons. But it backfired entirely. The next thing he knew, the too were kissing in the elevator as it slowly went down the five floors. Uryuu yanked away from Ichigo, panting since Ichigo had started groping him.

"Pervert." Ishida said, Ichigo looked taken aback.

"Pedophile." Ichigo said, now it was Uryuu's turn to be shocked.

"Shinigami…" He smiled.

"Quincy…" Ichigo replied, as the doors slid open and Ichigo stepped out. Even thought Ichigo hated him, He'd have to thank Hichigo for this.


End file.
